


Hogwarts Journal

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my experiences and assignments as a student in Hogwarts; by a Slytherin girl.</p><p> </p><p>****<br/>Assignments are my own work from Hogwarts is Here, the online Hogwarts classes available <a href="http://hogwartsishere.com/">here (2014 enrollment open).</a>Any attempt to plagiarize my work would be pointless because everything here has has already been submitted under my account and marked. I will not be providing solutions to quiz questions, you will have to revise for yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charms Assignment #1: Describe Your Wand

My Unintended, Rare Wand

Wand Length: 11 inches  
Wand Flexibility: Rigid  
Wand Wood: Alder  
Wand Core: Basilisk Skin

My wand is a family heirloom, and was not intended to be my wand at all. The wand in question was little more than a decorative ornament on the mantelpiece in my father's study until it became mine. It had not been used for many generations, and the last true wielder was my ancestor, Armand Malfoy. No one had considered the wand a viable option, as it was said to be incredibly difficult to secure the loyalty of. Most of my family decided that it was not worth the trouble of taming it, when they could simply find a more agreeable wand at Ollivanders. 

Basilisk core is extremely rare, due to the dangerous nature of the beasts the skin is taken from. Alder wood is also virtually unused in wand-making, due to its 'inauspicious' deep red colouring. Therefore my wand, a combination of such uncommon materials, is very special (although I am sure all witches and wizards feel the same about their own wands). The rigid nature of my wand means it will probably take me a long time to master spells and curses with it, however, it is also supposed to indicate a strong power when spells are mastered. I had always been drawn to this wand which was on display in my home; simultaneously fascinated and intimidated by it. When I received my Hogwarts letter, I naturally scheduled a time to visit Diagon Alley to procure my supplies. But before I could do so, some niggling sensation made me desire to hold the Basilisk wand, just once, to know what such a powerful tool felt like in my grip. Without telling anyone, I sneaked into the study and lifted it from its perch. When I held it in my right hand, a feeling of calm settled over me. I gave the wand a cursory squeeze, and a shower of bright green sparks shot out of the end, followed by a swirling gust of breeze, which knocked over several items in the room. I knew at once I had found the wand for me, although my parents weren't pleased at the discovery.

I feel incredibly lucky to have such an exquisite, exotic wand, which has a rich and noble history. My wand carries the knowledge of my forebears, and recognises me as their kin. I know most in the wizarding world prefer to have a wand unused by another, but I feel special to be singled out by a wand which my ancestors deemed too hazardous and powerful for them to control. Knowing I have such a wand in my grip gives me a boost of confidence because I know my wand believes me worthy and capable of complex magic.

 


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts Assignment #1: Introductory Questions

**Why is learning defensive magic necessary? What interests you most about DADA classes?**

Defensive magic is incredibly important for any witch or wizard to add to their skill set, because life is unpredictable, and it is always best to plan ahead for unforeseen situations. If we did not learn defensive magic before it became necessary, we would not be equipped to protect ourselves in dangerous situations. Defensive magic is also important, because many of the spells are reactionary. For example, I would particularly like to know how to cast a shield charm to protect myself, and how to properly utilize Expelliarmus, the famous disarming charm. I also think the tongue-tying curse is an important spell to learn, because if you cannot disarm your opponent or attacker, then hindering their speech is a very good tactic. This is because most wizards and witches are unskilled in wandless magic, so will find it difficult to hinder you any further.

However, I believe that a vastly broad knowledge of defensive magic is the most sensible option for anyone with magic. This is because many spells and charms only work in particular situations, and you do not know what skills you might need to call upon at any given time. So the larger amount of spells you can call on, the better.

Furthermore, in DADA classes I would also like to learn about magical creatures, such as grindylows, vampires, werewolves, fire crabs and gargoyles. I believe it is highly important to weed out the truth from the myths when it comes to magical creatures, and their abilities. In order to progress as a community, magical people need to focus more on facts than superstition, and we can only do this through education and honest research.

 


	3. Astronomy Assignment #1: My Favourite Constellation

My favourite constellation is Cassiopeia, a constellation of five stars in the shape of the letter 'w'. I have chosen it because I always found it easy to discern from other constellations in the night sky, and I think the name Cassiopeia is particularly beautiful. Cassiopeia contains a double star, called Alpha Cassiopeiae, which is actually two stars that are so close together that when viewed from Earth, they appear to be one.

The creation myth behind Cassiopeia is as follows. In Ancient Greek times, there was a kingdom named Aethiopia, ruled over by King Cepheus, and his wife, Queen Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was a vainglorious woman, who was considered to be extremely beautiful by all of her subjects. Unfortunately, Cassiopeia was not content to be thought lovely by humanity alone, and offended the gods by claiming she was more beautiful than the nymphs of the sea. She also boasted that her daughter Andromeda was more attractive than the Nereids, who were sea maidens and the daughters of Titans. As punishment for her bold words, Aethiopia was set upon by the god of the sea, Poseidon, who caused flooding in the cities. In order to save their people, Cassiopeia and her husband consulted a wise oracle, who told them how to appease the gods. The oracle bade them to sacrifice their daughter Andromeda to a sea monster named Cetus, so they chained her to a rock beside the sea. However, the brave hero Perseus saved her from this miserable fate. But Poseidon still demanded satisfaction from Cassiopeia, so he dragged her to the Heavens, and tied her to a chair, spending half the year upside down, clinging to the North Celestial Pole with her fingertips to ensure she does not fall off. This was the eternal punishment decreed for Cassiopeia's foolish comments.

My new, fictional creation myth for Cassiopeia is a slightly happier story. There was once a lowly god who watched mankind for millions of years, unable to interfere with the world below. One day, the god, named Cassiel, saw a poor man struggling to survive. The god wished to help the wretched creature, but Cassiel was bound to observe and report only. This is because humans were granted free will to make their own decisions, and if gods provided miracles, then mortals would be obligated to worship the gods in thanks, and would argue over how best to please them. They had decided it was better for humans to learn how to help themselves. The gods no longer had the powers they once did, and they knew that if they started to help select humans, then other mortals would become jealous or sorrowful and ask why the gods did not help them all, which was a service they could not provide. However, away from the eyes of his brother and sister gods, Cassiel began to provide assistance to the poor man, helping his crops to grow and sheltering him whilst he worked, by blowing clouds across the hot sun. But one day Cassiel was caught, and dragged before a committee of the other gods, who argued over how to punish him. In the end, they decided that since Cassiel had turned against the laws of his family for the lowly human, they would bind Cassiel to the wretch for all eternity. Cassiel was forced into the form of a pendant, which the human found in his field when he was working, and hung about his neck. Cassiel's affection shone through the amulet, and whenever dark creatures sensed it, they kept away. When the human man eventually died, the gods took pity on them both and transformed them into stars, which they scattered across the Heavens. But Cassiel's love was too strong to separate them, and so the stars drew together to form the constellation of Cassiopeia. Their spirits were finally able to communicate, so the mortal learned all the ways Cassiel had protected him, and the god and his human charge knew peace at last.


	4. Herbology Assignment #1: Introductory Questions

**Introduce yourself and explain why Herbology is a vital subject**

My name is Constanza, I am a pureblood, and my gift is in spell work. I excellent at getting spells, charms and curses to work correctly for me, and can put considerable stength behind a spell without having to focus to hard at it. 

 Herbology is a way in which we can connect to the work around us. It is how we keep ourselves healthy, by harvesting plants for the medicine they can provide us, and in return we tend to them and keep them in good health. Coaxing magical and non-magical buds and bulbs into flourishing plants requires lots of effort, and sometimes a 'special' touch. I am a patient person, used to working hard to achieve my goals, so I expect I will be able to succeed in this class. Currently, I find magical plants such as Devil's Snare and Mandrake Root to be fascinating, and I don't think any non-magical plants will be able to hold by interest as much, no matter their properties. I am excited to learn about Asphodel, which my great-aunt has a large supply of at home in our gardens and potions storerooms. Futhermore, I would like to learn about the Whomping Willow on Hogwarts grounds; how the plant works, and why such a dangerous tree was placed on school property in the first place. I decided to take Herbology because my great aunt is passionate about the importance of the subject, and how only great herbologists can be great potions-makers, and I do not wish to let my house down by being a Slytherin who is not skilled in Potions.


	5. Astronomy Quiz #1

**1) Mercury is followed by Venus, in the order of planets**  
(correct)  
  
 **2) Mercury is the God of love**  
(correct)   
  
 **3) Mercury is the 2nd planet from the Sun**  
(correct)   

 **Your Grade:** 100%  
Your professor left no additional notes for this assignment.   
  
 **You can no longer appeal grades higher than 90%.**

 

 


	6. DADA Quiz #1

**1) Around approximately what year was the Council of Warlocks established?**  
 (correct)  
  
 **2) Who is responsible for "cleaning up the mess" when magical mishaps occur?**  
(correct)  
  
 **3) According to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, how old do you have to be before you can practice magic outside of school or other designated areas?**  
(correct)  
  
 **4) What is the nickname of the spell which can automatically determine if someone underage attempts to use magic where they are not allowed to?**  
(incorrect)  
  
 **5) The Ollivander family does what?**  
(correct)  
  
 **6) How long has Mr. Ollivander's family been in business?**  
(correct)  
  
 **7) All modern wands contain as their core material some part (for example a hair, feather, or heartstring) from a powerful magical creature?**  
(correct)  
  
 **8) Your home has been designated as an exception zone for the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery?**  
(incorrect)  
  
 **9) Who do the Curse-breakers work for?**  
(correct)  
  
 **10) The purpose of the International Statute of Secrecy includes what?**  
(correct)

 **Your Grade** 80%  
8 points to Slytherin!

  
Your professor left no additional notes for this assignment. 

 


	7. Charms Assignment #2: Introductory Questions

**Who are you and when did you know you had magical abilities?**

My name is Constanza, and I knew I had magical talent when I was four years old and I caused spring flowers to bloom in winter, because I thought the back garden looked dull. Thankfully, I am a pureblood, so I wasn't surprised by this development. I was in fact rather relieved, because I knew this meant I wasn't a squib. 

**Why is Charms an important subject?**

I believe charms are the basis of all magic. Although those born with magical talent can develop their skills in other ways, Charms class is the only way to learn discipline and control. Charms give extra focus to a witch or wizard's natural magic, by using spells or curses which channel magical potential into a particular direction. If we all went about our lives using wandless magic without the use of particular, defined spells, we would find that our magic was unpredictable and therefore less stable. Controlling our magic is important, because it means we will get the outcomes we desire when we cast a spell, and because uncontrolled magic is liable to cause havoc and cause trouble for the Ministry of Magic and the magical world. Unstable, uncontrolled magic could lead to the discovery of the magical world by muggles, which could potentially cause many problems. So I am interested in learning how to channel my magic into ordered spells, and Charms is the class which is most likely to do that. 

**What do you hope to gain from Charms class?**

In Charms class I would particularly like to learn spells on how to control basic elements, such as shooting water or fire out of my wand, or perhaps solidifying liquids into solids, for example water into ice. I would also like a strong basis in practical Charms to aid every day life, such as locking and unlocking charms, neatness spells and spells to locate lost items. I think spell casting theory is an important aspect of Charms, because certain movements dictate the effectiveness of spells, and I am interested in a career of magical academia. It is my greatest wish to invent my own spells or curses one day, which improve the lives of witches and wizards everywhere. I would like to learn as many spells as possible, no matter if they are official, or one of the myriad of charms which were not discussed in the official sources. I am excited about expanding my knowledge of Charms and learning how to change the world around me using only my natural aptitude and the knowledge of my forebears who created such wonderful spells.

**Which spellcasting component (Quintessential Magic: An Introduction to Charms, Ch. 5) do you feel is most important and why?**

I feel that the correct incantation and pronunciation of that is the most important, because it is crucial part of all spellcasting, and can result in disaster if done incorrectly. The caster's wand movement, intention, power and specific feeling when performing spells is secondary to using the correct incantation, as if they do not do this fundamental, essential step first, it will not matter. Most spells do not achieve the desired effect for the caster, no matter their power and intention, if they do not use the correct incantation. Wand movement can be perfected over time, as can focus of intention, but if a witch or wizard does not use the correct incantation, they might never have the opportunity to hone these kills, as some incorrect pronunciations are potentially deadly. Finally, power is less important because casters of all strengths can learn to wield most spells with enough time and practice.

**Describe the difference between the Four "Flight Charms".**

There are several differences between the four flight charms, which are the Hover Charm, the Rocket Charm, the Floating Charm and the Levitation Charm. The appropriately named Hover Charm allows the caster to enchant an object they are physically touching to move up and down, meaning it is limited in its use and not good for those aiming to move distant items. The Floating Charm can move distant objects, however, it only moves objects up and down, and only by a few feet. The Rocket Charm also moves items in a vertical fashion, but is less effective on heavy objects and is only capable of propelling objects without much control over the movement, so shopkeepers and the like prefer the use of the Floating Charm in their daily work life. Finally, the Levitation Charm is the most effective of all, as it results in controlled flotation of objects (not humans) in all directions, reaching to significantly greater heights than with the other spells. 


	8. Herbology Quiz #1

**1) I have posted the answers to the disscusion board questions**  
 (correct)  
  
 **2) Centaur Tears are more vitamin rich than regular water**  
  (correct)  
  
 **3) Having a wand is necessary when working with plants**  
   (correct)  
  
 **4) Mooncalf Dung is higher in nutrients than Dragon Dung**  
   (correct)  
  
 **5) It is important to wear protective equipment such as Dragon-hide gloves**  
   (correct)  
  
 **6) Wearing sandals while working in a Herbology greenhouse is a perfectly acceptable practice**  
   (correct)  
  
 **7) Herbologists would not recommend having a supply of dittany**  
    (correct)  
  
 **8) A Herbologist is any witch or wizard who understands the properties and nature of a plant.**  
    (correct)  
  
 **9) Proper knowledge of Herbology is important to the wellbeing of the Wizarding World**  
   (correct)

 **Your Grade** 100%  
10 points to Slytherin!  
Your professor left no additional notes for this assignment.   
  
 **You can no longer appeal grades higher than 90%.**


	9. History of Magic Assignment #1: Why study History?

The study of history is incredibly important, because it outlines our traditions, beliefs, superstitions and achievements as the magical race. In order to progress as a people, we need to remember the mistakes of our ancestors in order to correct them, and uphold the traditions which establish us and maintain the bonds between magical peoples of all nations. 

According to magical historian Augustus Racscol, magic itself is the blessed gift of witches and wizards because "they alone knowledge and wisdom to use it to aid and not to destroy". The knowledge he speaks of is our magical knowledge, which is the culmination of hard work by magical races across the globe over thousands of years. If we did not take into account the origins of spells, potions ingredients and other magical items we would not be able to expand upon our understanding, hampering our progress.

Devoted wizard scholars "search and rescue" our ancient lineage, which is believed to have origins pre-dating the existence of humanity. If we are ever to unlock the mysteries of magic and life, we must uncover the secrets locked away in our past, and the origins of magic itself. It is all to easy to take advantage of the world around us without looking deeper into what makes it that way. For example, every witch or wizard in the modern age uses a wand, and yet wandlore is one of the most complex and unknown magics in the whole of the wizarding world. The greatest magical minds have spent their life studying the ways of wood and magical creature cores, and yet still cannot provide answers as to why wands remain unpredictable, with each wand uniquely different no matter how close the ingredients, and loyal to only select people. 

Only with a thorough basis in magical history can we be expected to add to our understanding of the magical world around us and continue to create and astound ourselves by what we can achieve when we harness and apply that knowledge.


	10. CHARMS JOURNAL by Constanza Malfoy

Week #2:

Levitation Charm

I practiced the pronunciation of 'Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa' several times, without my wand in hand, before I was confident I had it correct. Then I practiced the 'swish and flick' movement with my wand, but without using the words. I paid careful attention to the directions outlined in class, giving a grand swish from left to right, and a sharp jab forwards with my magnificent burgundy Alder-wood wand. To my great surprise, a spare roll of parchment on a shelf out in front of me jumped up and threw itself on the floor when I thrust my wand toward it. This startled me, and I spent several moments blinking at it in surprise before grinning in triumph. I got up from my seat on a counch in the Slytherin common room, and picked up the parchment. Then I placed it on the table in front of me and said the incantation at the same time as performing the required movements with my wand.

The parchment gave a lazy, reluctant jerk into the air, so I frowned and concentrated harder on my intended goal. It began to float properly, hovering off the table by about a foot. Then I made it float higher by pointing my wand in the directions I wanted it to go; firstly up, up up! And then to the left, and away from me, until finally the parchment was floating over my friend [Kalysta](http://hogwartsishere.com/sweetslytherinsiren/); then I released the spell with a gleeful giggle, and watched as it unspooled in mid-air as it began to fall. The room erupted with laughter and we all enjoyed watching her become tangled in parchment. Eventually I took pity and helped her escape. I knew by the look in her eyes she was already plotting revenge; and I look forward to it. She's a worthy opponent. 

Week #3:

Mending Charm

I decided that first I would perfect the Mending Charm,  _Reparo_ , as this seemed endlessly useful. I collected a bunch of twigs down by the lake, and sat there to practice. The giant squid waved a few tentacles at me to say hello, and I tossed him a few slices of bread before my serious nature made me focus on the task at hand. First I traced the movement I would need in the air with my finger; I had learnt my lesson about not waving my wand about willy-nilly. My wand is a family heirloom, feared by my ancestors, due to its rigid nature and strong Basilisk core. The wand called to me, but it was not intended by my parents to ever be mine, so I know I must exercise caution. If they believe it is too much for me to handle they may force me to buy another, rather than risk losing me if the wand rejects my authority and backfires.

So I carefully traced the sharp clockwise pointy spiral in the air in front of me with my right hand clenched, as though I were holding an imaginary wand. As expected, nothing happened. Then I combined this imaginary wand movement with a sharp, clear call of ‘reh-PAH-roh’. Everything seemed to be in order, so I snapped a few twigs in half, stood up, and then pointed at them one by one and said the incantation loudly and clearly, whilst sharply directing my wand with the correct movements.

After several attempts on the different twigs, I sat back down and took a good look at my mended twigs. The first ones I had fixed were still damaged at the place where they had been snapped; the wood fraying and splintered. But my later attempts had yielded better results; in some twigs the mend in the wood was smooth with only a thin line to show where the break had been, and in my final attempt there was nothing to indicate the twig had ever been broken at all. I snapped one last twig in half to perform the spell again, and this time, it worked perfectly 'like a charm'.

Unlocking Charm

 Alongside the mending charm, the unlocking charm is spell I have seen my parents use frequently when myself and my siblings were younger, and we often broke things with wild magic or mundane games. To lean this charm myself I locked my dorm room door and practiced the 'backwards S' movement required. Then I added the incantation, being careful the follow the pronunciation guide in my textbook, Quintessential Magic, which stated it must be said as; ‘al-LOH-ha-MOR-ah’. I was also conscious of ensuring my wand movement started and ended with the beginning and end of the word, as the textbook said this was essential.  _Alohomora_  worked for me on the first attempt. I tried the door and found it unlocked, so I manually locked it once more and tried again. This time the door actually popped open a little, so I was sure I had mastered it. I tried one last time, and when it worked again I assumed that the lock I had tried was too easy. 

To increase the difficulty I used  _Colloportus_ , the Locking Spell, to seal the door, moving my wand in a kind of sharply geometrical question mark shape. The door slammed shut with a squelching sound. This time I knew I had learnt the Unlocking Charm because when I used it on a magically sealed door, the door sprang open and revealed my startled friends, who were just about to knock and ask why the dormitory door was locked.

 

 


	11. Astronomy Class notes on Mercury

It is 4am as I look at Mercury from the top of the Astronomy Tower, through my magical telescope. Tonight there is some cloud cover; not enough to cause a visibility issue. The stars twink cheerfully above me. There is a slight breeze; to counteract this I used a stabilizing charm. This kept my telescope fixed in position, once I had inputted the co-ordinates to view Mercury through the scope. It's troublesome trying to get an image of Mercury, due to the planet's proximity to the Sun. Muggles cannot achieve this through a mundane telescope; we are lucky that powerful dimming charms and enhanced imaging spells cast over magical telescopes when they are assembled, enable them to counteract the Sun's glare.

As I look at Mercury, I am surprised how closely it resembles our Earth's moon. As you can see from [this image](http://www.arcadiastreet.com/cgvistas/images/mercury_ridge_800.jpg) found on the Muggle internet, the surface of Mercury is several shades of grey with some patches of white. Through my telescope it appears dry and dusty. It is akin to a concrete desert, covered with deep craters and pits. A large trench runs in a vertical line across the planet, appearing like a giant scar. There is no discernible weather fluctuation on Mercury; there do not appear to be clouds or precipitation. This suggests that Mercury does not have the kind of atmosphere which creates such phenomena.

URL of image used in case of html failure: http://www.arcadiastreet.com/cgvistas/images/mercury_ridge_800.jpg


End file.
